


One of a kind

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Neck Kissing, episode 2x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After the date, Alec is feeling self-conscious and even though he doesn’t mind Magnus’ past relationships, he can’t help himself but to compare himself to them and he thinks that he might not be enough. With that on his mind and his sister’s advice, for once he tries not to overthink things. However, things don’t exactly go as he planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shadowhunters, 2x07. I know what happened in the show – they went all the way – but in my fanfic things happen a bit differently.  
> (I know I'm a bit late, but I was busy with writing something else at the time as the episode came out xD)

''Magnus, you have nothing to worry about. I want this,'' said Alec and let out a small, nervous chuckle, not really getting why his boyfriend had second thoughts about taking their relationship to the next level. Alec didn’t know how long one was supposed to wait, since this was the first relationship that he was in, but he didn’t want Magnus to think anything less of him because of that. Alec could see uncertainty in Magnus’ eyes and he could feel doubt creeping back into his heart. Trying to listen to his sister’s advice about not overthinking things too much, Alec grabbed the collar of Magnus’ shirt and claimed his lips once again, taking a few steps forwards, leading Magnus towards his bedroom and was kind of relieved that Magnus didn’t interrupt him again that time and went along with him.

Alec kissed Magnus with such passion and hunger that it made the older’s head spin and he kissed the Shadowhunter back, with the same hunger and need, gasping when he was pushed back and his eyes widened when Alec pushed him into his bedroom. He applied a bit more pressure to their kiss, but frowned as he kept his eyes open and his heart shook when he noticed that Alec’s fingers, which were still gripping onto his shirt, were shaking. There was something off about his boyfriend and no matter how much the warlock enjoyed the more aggressive side of Alec, he knew that Alec was probably pushing himself. He meant his every word from before; it’s been a while since he felt like that about someone and he didn’t want to rush into things, with the possibility of losing Alec in the process. He wished to take the next step in their relationship, gods knew how tempting the idea was, but he knew that Alexander wasn’t ready.

“Magnus,” gasped Alec against Magnus’ lips and the warlock’s breath shook as well, thickly swallowing when he felt Alec’s cold fingers travelling down his back, slowly slipping under his shirt, lifting it up. A smirk tugged at the warlock’s lips when he looked at Alec; he looked so worked up already, his lips swollen from his hectic kisses and there was a bright pink flush coming up his cheeks.

Alec closed his eyes, trying to stay focused. The way that Magnus’ eyes were travelling up and down his face made that kind of impossible and he gasped when he heard Magnus’ soft gasp when his fingers finally came in contact with Magnus’ hot skin. The Shadowhunter bit into his lower lip as he lifted Magnus’ shirt more and dragged his tongue over his under lip. He had the chance to see the older one shirtless before, but this time it was different. He didn’t get to touch his boyfriend the last time and before Magnus could say something, Alec had already gotten rid of his shirt, throwing it onto the bed.

It took a while for Alec to calm his racing heart a bit as his hazel eyes admired Magnus’ sun-kissed skin and he let out a hitched breath as he found himself to be staring into Magnus’ eyes, which were full of love and affection. “Magnus, uh,” stammered the younger one, his voice an octave lower than usual. “Can I, um, touch you?” was Alec’s question and the innocence of the question made Magnus’ heart melt.

“Yeah, touch as much as you want, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and gently took Alec’s hand into his own, guiding it closer to his bare chest, placing the Shadowhunter’s palm over his heart. Alec’s eyes widened when he could feel Magnus’ racing heart and he gasped, moving his hand a little bit. Alec’s fingers travelled across the warlock’s chest and he parted his lips just a little bit as he allowed his hand to move lower slightly, enjoying the feeling of his fingers sliding across Magnus’ rock hard body. As he continued to touch, he could see the change in Magnus’ breathing, his chest was lifting and descending much faster, heaving for air when he felt Alec’s fingers sliding across his abdomen. Alec’s eyes flickered up again and his throat went dry.

Magnus could barely feel the touch, Alexander’s fingers were merely grazing against his skin as he explored his body, yet every place that Alec touched, burned. The moment was far too intimate on Magnus’ part and he barely restrained himself from pushing Alec down and devour him right at that spot. Knowing that it was Alec’s first time, he allowed the younger man to take things at his own pace, like always. He didn’t want to be seen as too pushy. When Alec’s hands were on his chest, Magnus looked down and let out a hitched breath; only then he noticed just how beautiful Alec’s hands were. They were rough at the touch and filled with little scars, but beautiful.

“I, uh, I,” stammered Alec and closed his eyes again, trying to stay focused. “You’re beautiful, Magnus,” he then blurted out and went red into the face when he heard himself say that. Magnus chewed on his lower lip and he couldn’t hide his smile really, it was rare that someone called him beautiful.

“You’re quite pleasant on the eyes as well,” whispered Magnus, serious, but there was a hint of playfulness in his voice as well. He placed his own hand over Alec’s heart and chuckled when he felt just how fast Alec’s heart was beating. Then again, his own was racing as well. Magnus’ eyes travelled down to Alec’s deflect rune and he then gently touched Alec’s neck, running his thumb up and down it. Before Alec could say anything, Magnus leaned forward and did something that he’d found himself wishing to do for a while now; he placed a few gentle kisses over the rune on the Shadowhunter’s neck, Alec’s eyebrows curling up as a surprised gasp left his mouth. With a grin, Magnus kissed his way along Alec’s jaw and he came closer a little bit to Alec, gently cupping his face and then gently kissed him. It was the first time that Magnus was the one to initiate the kiss and a soft ‘oh,’ left Alec’s lips as their lips met in a soft kiss.

It was at that exact moment that Alec found himself thinking about it again. He tried not to think too much, but he couldn’t help himself really. Magnus didn’t look too enthusiastic earlier, but he didn’t know how to take that. It was Magnus usually the one who kept on constantly flirting with him, so he was puzzled with his reaction before. The Shadowhunter didn’t really understand what Magnus meant by losing him; it didn’t make any sense. Alec wanted to do it, with every inch of his body, yet, he felt nervous about it. He tried to hide and fight it, but he couldn’t really stop himself from comparing himself to Magnus’ exes. He didn’t mind that Magnus had a past, but he was still self-conscious. What if he wasn’t good enough? Taking the next step was the only way that Alec could think of to make sure of that.

Magnus frowned when Alec suddenly stopped kissing him and he let out a small sigh as he broke their kiss, running fingers through his hair, but the smile remained on his face. That, however, brought Alec back to reality and he gave the warlock a puzzled look. “Why did you stop?” asked Alec with a small voice.

“Alexander,” started Magnus. “I have a feeling that if we take things any further than this, we’d be rushing into something that you’d probably later regret,” he then added.

“No, I wouldn’t regret it,” said Alec and started panicking again. It took him so much to gather enough courage to bring this issue up and there was no way that he was backing from it at this point. “I’m sure enough, so let’s just get over with it and-”

“Get over with it?” asked Magnus, offended and he shook his head, taking a step back. “This would be your, _our_ , first time. It isn’t something that you just get ‘over with’, as you put it. Frankly, it makes me upset that it would mean this little to you,” he then added and folded his arms on top of his chest, his expression turning into a troubled and hurt one, making Alec’s heart fall to the pit of his stomach.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” whispered Alec, hurt himself as well and he then looked down. He should’ve put it in a better way, so he was annoyed with himself. Alec wasn’t good with words and with people, he always managed to mess something up. Usually, he wouldn’t care, but not that much. There was too much at stake and he didn’t want to risk ending a relationship that he fought for so much to make it work. “I just-”

“Then what exactly did you mean?” asked Magnus, interrupting Alec and he quickly walked to the bed, taking his shirt into his hands and he then put it back on, the moment from before completely ruined. _So much about taking things to another level_.

“I just,” started Alec, but his voice trailed off and he took in a deep breath. He was doing that again, overthinking things and he nervously put his hands together behind his back. _Say what’s on your mind_ , he thought and looked up at Magnus, who looked rather annoyed by then. “For once I didn’t want to overthink things and I, um, I just wanted to go with the flow,” whispered Alec and saw that Magnus arched his eyebrow. “Izzy said that I shouldn’t overthink things like I usually am and just go-”

“Ah, Isabelle?” asked Magnus and chuckled. So, Alec probably went to his sister for an advice about his love life? Alec nervously nodded and Magnus sighed, shaking his head. It was Isabelle probably who gave him the advice that he shouldn’t overthink things and while Magnus would agree with her on that usually, having sex wasn’t something that one could just do without thinking about it for a little longer. “While your dear sister usually has good advice, I wouldn’t think of this one as a good one,” said Magnus softly and stepped closer to the Shadowhunter again. “Now tell me this, do you think that you’re ready? Ask yourself and give me an honest answer, without worrying about anything or anyone else.”

Alec hesitated about giving Magnus an answer, but deep inside he knew it all along that it was still a bit early. Plus, Magnus as well thought that it would be rushing into it, so he slowly nodded. “Maybe we should wait a bit longer, yeah,” muttered Alec and Magnus gave him a little nod and kissed him softly.

“I agree,” said Magnus and pressed their foreheads together for a moment. “Why were you in such a hurry to suddenly make such a big step? I mean I do get you, because look at me,” said Magnus playfully and Alec snorted at his boyfriend’s comment, rolling his eyes. “But we were just on our first date and you, yourself, told me that I am your first relationship,” he said, because he still didn’t get it.

“Well,” stammered Alec and looked down. “I was just afraid that I wouldn’t be good enough,” he then after a few moments of silence and Magnus’ eyes grew wide. “I mean, as you’ve said before, you are experienced and I’m… the complete opposite of that. I’m not bothered by your past relationships, but I couldn’t help but to…”

Magnus heart fell heavy when he heard those words and he quickly shook his head. “Don’t compare yourself to any of my exes and don’t force yourself to be someone that you aren’t,” said Magnus softly and gently took Alec’s hand into his own, lacing their fingers together. ”This, between us, the way I feel for you, is different from any other times that I’ve been with someone. You’re different and that’s a good thing. You’re one of a kind, Alexander, so please, don’t compare yourself to others, because you can’t compare yourself to others. You’re special and something new for me to. In a way, my first as well.”

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but then just closed it again and pressed his lips together. Suddenly, he felt like the biggest moron ever and he just bowed his head down, defeated. He was no match for Magnus’ maturity. “I’m sorry, I was acting like a complete idiot. Look, let’s just do something else, okay?”

“You shouldn’t feel stupid,” whispered Magnus and kissed the top of Alec’s head, still holding the younger’s hand in his own, slowly stepping towards the bed. He then sat down and Alec’s eyes widened when the warlock pulled him down onto the bed as well. Alec sent his boyfriend a confused look. “Now, I have another idea how we could enjoyed ourselves between the sheets,” he said with a smirk and Alec arched an eyebrow. “Cuddling would count as taking a step further in our relationship, right?”

“Right,” said Alec and a smile spread across his face as he laid down and felt how Magnus placed his head on top of his chest. Too lazy to put the bedcovers over them himself, Magnus snapped his fingers, blue sparks flying underneath his fingers and Alec chuckled as the bedsheets were being pulled up, enjoying the warmth and comfort of Magnus’ bed. “Perfect,” he muttered, his worries from before finally fleeing away. Magnus’ words stuck with him and he smiled. _One of a kind_ , he thought. He was quite pleased with that.

“Hmm, more than perfect,” said Magnus and leaned up, giving his boyfriend one final kiss.


End file.
